A for Anguish
by WallabyWritings
Summary: A short look into V helping Evey get ready for her meeting with the bishop, and his thoughts while she is there. One shot. Slight fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have so many bills.

When Evey had first come to him offering her help, he had known to be skeptical.

Even with the new knowledge about her past and her family, he knew she had ulterior motives, but when she looked at him with those brown eyes, and her hair tucked behind her left ear just so... He could never tell her no.

Then the opportunity arose in the form of the fake bishop accelerating his plans. It was the perfect opportunity for Evey to play a part without either being placed in serious danger, or being in the way.

"What exactly am I doing again?" Evey, who was perched on the counter of the bathroom asked.

"You are sitting in the bathroom as I apply makeup to your face."

She gave him a withering look.

"Please don't furrow your brow, you'll mess up my work." He said in a teasing voice. Really Evey could have done this herself, but... He was allowing himself this one pleasure.

Evey seemed to find some amusement as well if the slight smirk was anything to go by.

"Really V, What exactly is the point in all this?" She gestured to the hot pink, fluffy skirt hanging on the towel rack.

"Today, the visit we are paying is to a man, if you could call him that, who's taste lie in a younger paramour. Much younger."

"Oh," Evey blinked at him owlishly.

"Mmh, yes. What do you think of this shade?" He held up a fuchsia lipstick before her heavily powdered eyes.

"It certainly matches the dress," Her smirk returned.

His heart did a little flutter that was becoming a regular occurrence lately.

It fluttered much quicker as she leaned forward and puckered her lips slightly.

Carefully, as if handling delicate glass he touched a gloved hand to the corner of her chin and with the other slowly rubbed the rouge across her bottom lip.

He tried to appear very focused on his task, but Evey's chocolate eyes stared into his with a startling intensity.

Hoping to distract her, as well as himself, he tried to draw her attention towards other matters.

"Are you nervous?" He questioned.

"A little," She shrugged. "But it might be pre-performance jitters. I'm sure they'll fade."

"Of course." He agreed and began to put the makeup away. "There!" He finished and extended a hand to help her down. " _God hath given you one face, and you make yourselves another._ "

"Hamlet." Evey's eye's danced. V nodded at her pleased.

"Well," She tightened one of the springy pigtails he had carefully brushed into place. "I suppose I should change in to the rest of my ensemble."

He nodded again. "I shall leave you to it."

And mentally prepare himself for the sight of Evey in that ridiculously short outfit.

-Line Break-

Later that day, V found himself hurrying a crossed the roof tops in a haste.

He was behind.

In his worry to see Evey safe as she was sent to their destination from the agency, he had thereby fed her to the wolves by stranding her with his corrupted target for to long. Leaving her to the mercy of the monstrous man's appetite.

Fighting back his panic he slid down the shingles to the ledge below, and swung through the window. Landing quietly, he began his rushed marched as soon as his boots hit the ground. Any moment with Evey unprotected was a moment to long.

As he neared the doorway the sounds of a commotion reached his ears.

"-ing little whore!"

The door smashed open under his rage. How _dare_ he speak to her like that. He would take double the pleasure seeing this man die.

When the old man saw him however, it was V's turn to be surprised.

"She wasn't lying- It is you!"

His head snapped to Evey incredulously. Surly not?

"I'm sorry, I had to!" And then she fled, looking every bit a little girl running scared.

"Evey!" He called after her, to only be answered by her foot steps.

He would have to go after her, she was not safe on her own! But first...

Twisting the hand holding a gun at him as a bullet was fired, he pushed all thoughts of Evey's betrayal out of his mind. When he was done he would find her again.

But pushed from his mind or not his heart still clenched painfully. And even with his stinging heart he could only worry for her.

She wasn't safe on her own. She wasn't strong enough yet.

But she would be.


End file.
